dragon_ball_superfandomcom-20200222-history
Frieza
Summary Frieza (フリーザ, Furīza) is a villainous character in the ''Dragon Ball ''manga and the primary antagonist of the Resurrection 'F' arc in Dragon Ball Super anime. Anime Resurrection ‘F’ Arc After his defeat at the hands of Trunks, Freeza has been in Hell ever since. Freeza, who is locked in the cocoon hung on the tree, is being tormented by the Angels of Hell's optimism. Freeza's subordinates, Sorbet and Tagoma, visit Earth and use the Dragon Balls to revive Freeza. However, because of the state in which he was killed, Freeza was revived in pieces. Sorbet and Tagoma take Freeza's pieces back to their spaceship and, after leaving Earth, put his cut up body into a regeneration machine so that he can fully regenerate and revive. After being in the Medical Machine for a while, Freeza's extraordinary life force along with the regenerative power of the Medical Machine, brings Freeza back to life. With the process complete, Freeza bursts from his tank, fully rejuvenated, his power destroying every scouter on the ship in the process. Freeza realizes that he has been resurrected and smiles wickedly.45 Sorbet personally greets him, and it takes Freeza a moment to remember precisely who Sorbet was. Freeza briefly inquires about his father, and while Sorbet says they intended to revive him, the tyrant says that reviving his father is best avoided. Now fully revived, Freeza tests his powers, disappointed to see that they've decreased slightly during his time in Hell. Noting this, the tyrant decides that revenge will have to take a back seat until he can recover entirely. Tagoma then humbly insists that Freeza leave the Saiyans alone. Disgusted, Freeza punishes Tagoma by piercing him with multiple fingertip ki blasts which horrifies the rest of the soldiers. Freeza decides to not kill Tagoma as it would be boring to finish him off so quickly. Taking Tagoma as an example, Freeza notes that the Freeza Army has become a band of weak cowards in his absence. Sorbet, however, stresses the fact that Gokū has become much stronger in the years that Freeza has been dead, triumphing over foes like Majin Bū. Freeza notes that in the past, his father warned him against angering Majin Bū and the Hakaishin Beerus. Despite this, he isn't discouraged; Freeza decides that Gokū's triumphs have only made it more interesting. Explaining that he was born a prodigy with no need to ever train, Freeza decides to commit himself to training for the next four months, believing with the new powers he'd unlock from training, he could finally crush the Super Saiyans. After four months have past, Freeza goes to Earth along with a thousand soldiers. As his spaceship descends to Earth, Freeza exclaims that the time for his revenge has arrived.46 Freeza's Spaceship lands on Earth and hundreds of Freeza's soldiers begin emerging. The Dragon Team prepare themselves for a fight. Jaco's Spaceship appears and lands with Bulma forcing Jaco to help in defending the Earth. Soon, Freeza himself emerges from his spaceship and looks at the Dragon Team, seeing that Gokū is not among them. Freeza remembers Piccolo and Kuririn, the latter he remembers due to blowing him up. Bulma tries to buy time by talking to Freeza, but Freeza takes no heed of Bulma's words and orders his army to attack. During the battle, the Dragon Team manages to easily combat the army, which infuriates Freeza, until Tagoma steps in to fight the Dragon Team which pleases Freeza. As Tagoma fights the Dragon Team ,Gotenks arrives and smashes into Tagoma, causing great pain for Tagoma. Before he can fight Freeza, the fusion comes undone and Gotenks splits back into Goten and Trunks. Seeing them, Freeza notes that Goten is the son of Gokū and upon looking at Trunks, he remembers that he is similar to the Saiyan who killed him; he concludes that the boys are Saiyans and becomes enraged that the Saiyan race has multiplied since his absence. Frightened by the tyrant's anger, Goten and Trunks decide to watch the battle with Bulma and Jaco. Before Tagoma can get back up, a frog appears in front of Tagoma and writes the word "change". Tagoma utters change, which envelopes him and the frog in a bright light, causing them to switch bodies. The being that was in the frog’s body, now in Tagoma’s body, reveals himself to be Ginyū, the former Captain of the Ginyū Special Squad, and announces his return to Freeza. Ginyū explains to Freeza his story of becoming trapped in the frog's body and the events that caused him to arrive on Earth. Ginyū reaffirms his loyalty to Freeza and decides to fight the Dragon Team now that he has acquired a powerful body. Ginyū simultaneously attacks the Dragon Team with great ease, injuring them all at once. Freeza is impressed with Ginyū's strength. Gohan begins fighting Ginyū and overwhelms him after transforming into a Super Saiyan Noting that Ginyū is unable to get up, Gohan shows Ginyū mercy and decides not to continue fighting. Freeza becomes furious due to Gohan's mercy being just like the mercy Gokū showed him on Namek. Before Gohan can tell Ginyū to leave Earth, the enraged Freeza pierces Gohan with Death Beams. Ginyū thanks Freeza for the assistance but the tyrant orders Ginyū to step aside because he wants to kill Gohan himself, to which Ginyū complies. The Dragon Team try to assist Gohan, but Ginyū blocks them off. Freeza begins torturing Gohan by piercing him with multiple Death Beams; the tyrant slowly becomes satisfied, mocking Gohan for giving up so easily and telling the Saiyan to plead for his life. Freeza decides to finish off Gohan and fires a Death Beam. Suddenly, Piccolo stands in front of Gohan and is pierced by the Death Beam instead, shocking Gohan. The Nameccian drops onto the ground as Gohan calls out to his fallen mentor. Gohan powers up with all his might but exhausts his power doing so and becomes incapacitated. Freeza decides to end Gohan's life and fires a Death Beam. Suddenly, Gokū appears along with Vegeta and deflects Freeza's Death Beam, saving his son's life. Vegeta carries the heavily injured Gohan away while Gokū uses Instantaneous Movement to transport Piccolo's body to Dende, promising to revive him with the Dragon Balls. After doing so, Gokū returns to the battlefield and asks Goten and Trunks to tell Dende about the situation. Goten and Trunks leave while Gokū and Vegeta prepare themselves. Freeza is happy that Gokū has finally arrived and blames him for his death and making him go through hell; Ginyū also blames the Saiyan duo for his circumstances. Suddenly, Vegeta appears before Ginyū in a split second and fires a ki blast at Ginyū which obliterates and kills Ginyū. Freeza exits his hoverpod and decides to fight himself; he tells Gokū that he underestimated him before and this time he transform straight into his final form. Freeza begins transforming which unleashes an immense amount of power that kills all of his soldiers except Sorbet just to show off his new power. Freeza, now in his final form, decides to begin his revenge while Gokū powers up for battle. Gokū and Freeza stare each other down. They both block each others punches, which begins their fight. Throughout the fight, Gokū has the advantage. Freeza decides to play unfairly and targets his ki blasts at the Dragon Team; Gokū blocks Freeza's blasts which saves Kuririn and Bulma but allows Freeza to land many hits on Gokū, although Gokū is still able to recover and counter. During the battle, Gokū and Freeza speak to each other more than fighting; Freeza again expresses his hatred for the Saiyan, planning to kill everyone he knows as part of his vengeance while Gokū admonishes Freeza for playing dirty and expresses his disappointment that he is unable to enjoy the fight against Freeza's newfound might due to him being evil. Gokū continues to overpower Freeza. Suddenly, Vegeta interupts the battle and expresses his annoyance that both Gokū and Freeza are playing around, demanding that they fight seriously. Gokū and Freeza listen to Vegeta's demands and the Saiyan Prince flies back down. Before beginning their actual fight, Gokū and Freeza note to each other that they are hiding new powers from each other. Gokū decides to show Freeza the fruits of his training; Gokū powers up and transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. The Dragon Team is amazed at Gokū's new transformation. Gokū explains to Freeza that his new Super Saiyan form is a Super Saiyan transformation utilizing the godly ki of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Gokū asks Freeza to show him the fruits of his training. After Freeza transforms into his Golden form, the transformed Gokū and Freeza begin their battle, fighting each other at close quarters for a short while evenly matched; they start firing ki blasts at each other, causing a ki struggle between them. The ki struggle between Gokū and Freeza ends in a draw; the two combatants fight at close quarters again. However, Freeza begins overpowering Gokū and smashes Gokū into the ground, Freeza is glad to see that he is winning the battle so far and is happy to see Gokū suffering; the tyrant smiles with satisfaction. After Gokū gets back up, Vegeta tells Goku to stop being sloppy and berates him for not noticing Freeza's weakness. Suddenly, Gokū realizes the weakness that Vegeta is referring to and asks the Saiyan prince to give him a little more fighting time. Gokū tells Freeza that he will turn the tables around to his favor now that he knows the weakness of Freeza's new transformation; Freeza does not believe Gokū's lies. However, Gokū decides to let Freeza figure out his weakness as it will start affecting him in due time. After Gokū and Freeza power up, the combatants fight at close quarters but this time Gokū is able to fight evenly with Freeza. However, Gokū starts losing his advantage as Freeza begins overpowering him again. Freeza smashes the Saiyan into the ground again. The tyrant approaches Gokū and punches the Saiyan in the face. However, the final blow does nothing to Gokū which surprises Freeza. Gokū declares that he will now turn the battle around and punches Freeza in the face, injuring the tyrant. Freeza is shocked that he is suddenly at a disadvantage. Gokū assumes that Freeza came to Earth immediately after he achieved his Golden form, to which Freeza confirms. Gokū tells Freeza his weakness; that due to not being accustomed to his new form, his Golden form consumes a tremendous amount of energy and as a result has depleted Freeza's physical strength. Gokū notes that Freeza no longer has the strength to defeat him. Freeza refuses to accept his weakness and tries attacking Gokū, but Gokū easily blocks Freeza's attack and throws him onto the ground. Gokū powers down and returns to normal after seeing that there is no reason to fight the greatly weakened Freeza. Suddenly, Gokū is pierced in the chest by Sorbet's ray gun which causes Gokū to collapse onto the ground. Freeza gets up and slams his foot on Gokū's pierced chest, happy that he saved a strategy in the case he was losing. While pushing his foot on Gokū's injury, Freeza taunts Gokū for letting his guard down too much and cites it as his weakness. Freeza prepares to finish off Gokū once and for all with a ki blast. Suddenly, Vegeta fires a ki blast, forcing Freeza to evade and jumps away from Gokū. Vegeta declares that it is time for him to fight. Vegeta kicks Gokū towards Kuririn and Gohan. Gokū eats a Senzu Bean and decides to let Vegeta fight. The transformed Vegeta overpowers Freeza and is on the brink of defeating him. Refusing to accept defeat, Freeza decides to destroy the planet, killing Vegeta in the process. Shortly afterwards, Earth is destroyed, but Whis creates a bubble around a small piece of rock to protect himself and the others. While Bulma despairs, Gokū regrets not killing Freeza when he had the chance. Whis tells him that he has the power to set back time but only three minutes earlier. He does so, and they arrive back right before Freeza destroys the Earth. Gokū transforms into the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form and immediately attacks Freeza with a Kamehameha which destroys and kills the tyrant. Freeza returns to Hell and is welcomed back by the dancing happy Angels of Hell, much to the tyrant's displeasure.